Norman helps his baby de-stress!
by kaytes
Summary: Norman helps the love of his life de-stress.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the bottom of the staircase with my back against the wall arms crossed over my chest and a smirk on my face , I watched her pace the entire room she hadn't even noticed my presence. Eyes closed tight, her stones held tightly in her hands she was anxious I could tell.

Slowly I walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her I began to leave a trail of kisses along her neck while continuing to pace along with her.

"Hey" she said with surprise sadness and a hint of relaxation in her voice from the gentle touches and kisses I was giving her.

"What's going on babe" I asked in a very gentle calming tone as I ran my fingers up and down her arms , sighing she turned her head to look at me.

" I'm just feeling nervous, anxious and worked up, you know?' she hung her head continuing to pace forward as though anything she said could deter me from making her feel better.

Grabbing her arms I pulled her right back into me so that our bodies were pressed together front to back.

"I know exactly how to make you feel better." I whispered very seductively in her ear.

Her body trembled in response to my words alone, and my hardness grew pressing against her backside. My hands worked their way up under her shirt caressing the creamy smooth skin of her stomach, as I kissed my way to the back of her neck, her head fully relaxed and hung forward chin to chest, little sighs and mewing sounds escaping her lips every so often, she has always loved the way my lips felt along her neck.

Allowing my right hand to find its way up under her bra, my thumb brushed over her nipple I used the other hand to grab her waist and grind my hardness against her luscious ass.

"Norman" she cried out

"Norman please I need you!" she moaned

Pressing my forehead to her neck I begin to pant with the need to be inside her, be consumed by her.

" Katie… Oh baby …..I'm going to make you feel so good!" I panted.

Ripping her shirt and bra up over her head I than unbuttoned her pants sliding them and her panties down together while leaving little love bites and kisses all the way down her back and beautifully luscious ass, my fingers finding her clit and working it as I continued to work my lips along her lower back and ass.

"NORMAN! FUCK..PLEASE!" At this point she was shivering and shaking so hard she could barely stand on her own two legs.

My hardness throbbed inside my very confining jeans I could tell she was getting close. Her moans turning to screams, her body nearly going limp on me I wrap one arm around her waist to support her, as I inserted my middle finger deep inside of her hitting her in just the right spot I used my thumb to make circles over her very sensitive clit.

" OH FUCK ME! GOD YESSS!" She screams.

She explodes all over me, her juices dripping down my hand, I supported her and kissed her middle lower back as she panted trying to catch her breath as she comes down from her orgasm.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered against her skin in between kisses.

Eventually she leaned back against me turning her head and kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"I love you Norman" she moans

I turned her around looking her in the eyes and said ."There's nothing I wouldn't do for you baby" then kissed her forehead nose and lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Disorientation, panic, fear, terror, EXTREME TERROR! Where am I, I thought to myself as my heart pounded so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, realizing then that I was in my room sitting up ridged in bed Norman still asleep. I burrowed into his body as deep as I could get my arms held close to my body and my face buried in his neck, leaving Lil kisses along it and whispering his name as I did

"Norman . . . Norman wake up. Please?" My voice reaching a new level of panic when he didnt stir at all, panic fear and terror all rushing back twice fold, tears building in my eyes on the verge of brimming over. Gripping him by his broad shoulders I began to shake and shake

"NORMAN PLEASE BABY WAKE UP!" Irrationally I thought he was dead, that was my panic taking over how ever at this point I couldn't comprehend that.

A beautiful sound came " Ow! Huh?..What's going on?"

My nails had left indents in his flawless skin but at this point I couldn't control myself. He slowly blinked his eyes open turning his head to look at me " babe what's wrong? " worry and concern in his voice.

"Oh Norman! You're alive!" I threw myself at him hugging him tight my face buried in his chest the tears that had been brimming began to fall fat and fast creating a puddles in between the curves and mounds of his chest.

Groggily he started to come around concern and pain etched into his voice " babe…. babe? Katie sweetie"

He grabbed both my hands: which I hadn't realized were still squeezing his shoulders, and took them into his, bringing both of them to his lips kissing them once then working his fingers through them and took my head between his and my hands lifting my tear streaked face to look at him, at this point I was shaking, my panic not having completely dissipated and having so much adrenaline running through my body I just need to do something, I couldn't stay still.

"Babe are you okay.." Norman started to speak but I cut him off by attacking his lips with my own kissing him ferociously, my hands pinning his hands above his head, I tugged and suck on his lower lip drawing a deep groan out of him , I felt his length grow immediately, he tried to stop me but I shook my head no ever so slightly letting him know with my eyes that this is what I needed I began to kiss along his jaw all the way up to his ear, suckling his lobe sensually between my lips running my tongue along it.

He thrust up and gripped my hips "fuck baby", …..I smirked it was working, I grind against him feeling my own pleasure building and my panic slowly draining away.

As I kiss my way down his neck and along his collar bone to chest I began to move my hips in a circular motion, biting his lip he presses his head back into the pillow, seeing his reaction to what I was doing brought me such pleasure I had to toy with him, stopping all movements and actions, I lay my chin on his chest looking up at him smiling that mischievous smile he knows well

"You know this has helped I feel much better, I think I'll try and go back to sleep" faking a yawn to really play it up

He smiles that adorable playful smile and says " Oh no you don't, you started this we're going to finish it" he then grips my hips, rolled me onto my back and kissed me with passion, I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of me, my hands went straight into his hair holding his face to mine never wanting this kiss to end, and then his hand found my pussy and I moaned out loud.

"You ass I was enjoying that kiss" I say as I playfully smack him.

"You're going to enjoy this even more my love" he grinned, kissing him one more time I gave in, my body is his to do what he will with.


End file.
